Gaia Buanatorri
Gaia Buanatorri is one of the students at Chō Akademi and the Sewing Club President. Appearence Gaia has short Brown hair, along with a Purple scarf and sunglasses, her eye color is unknown. She has a birthmark with the shape of a cloud on her left palm. Uniform Gaia wears the Default Summer Uniform, a white Sailor Fuku with a navy blue skirt, due to being the Sewing Club President, she has a red armband with Japanese symbols on it and a hairclip. She wears light blue stockings and a white glove on her right hand. Persona Gaia is a Phone Addict. If a camera is pointed at her, she will pose like a model. If she witnesses murder, she will take a photo of the murderer, along with the crime scene and begin to run outside of the school, texting the photo to the police and her social media. If the murderer does not kill her before the timer is up, they will receive a game over. If Lenay, Akemi or Molly are killed in front of her, she will act with the heroic persona. Personality Gaia is described by others as the beuty queen. Usually when some people meet her they think she is a spoiled rich girl. Sometimes she acts bossy and "bitchy", but she likes to be a normal school girl. Routine High Atmosphere At 7:00 AM, Gaia enters the school grounds along with Lenay, Akemi and Molly. She walks to her locker at 7:05 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the Sewing Club and starts "working" on a dress (?). At 8:00 AM, she walks to Classroom 3-2 and sits at her desk while she texts/tweets on her phone. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and goes to the Student Council to chat about Anime, Videogames, etc. and eat her lunch with Akemi, Molly and Lenay at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Sewing Club and stays there with the other members until the end of the day. Low Atmosphere At 7:00 AM, Gaia enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:05 AM and changes from outdoor shoes to indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the Student Council along with Lenay, Molly and Akemi. At 7:20 AM, they leave the clubroom to investigate various students, including the player. At 8:00 AM, she walks to Classroom 3-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to once again investigate various students at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Sewing Club and stays there until the end of the day. Job Along with the rest of the Squad, Gaia works at the Hagiwara Café as a Barista, though sometimes she gets easily gets distracted with some of the employes. Her favorite coffe to prepare is a Latte, due to it coming from her country. She also "works" as a youtuber, tho this doesnt leave that much profit. Relationships Molly Beasley One of her Best Friends and Roomate, they like to drink tea at lunchtime. Lenay Beasley One of her Best Friends and Roomate, they like to talk about Yaoi manga and Fashion. Akemi Bai One of her Best Friends and Roomate, even though they usually fight, they really like eachother. Trivia *A big part of her page takes inspiration of Tori Uchiki's page. *"Gotta get those views". *When the atmosphere gets below 80%, she and the rest of the Squad will act as the Akademi High School's Photography Club. *Her relationship with Akemi is inspired by the relationship of Natsuki and Yuri from Doki Doki Literature Club!. *Most probably, the fridays after school, she and the Squad would record podcasts on the Announcement Room or their house for Gaia's Channel. **Due to usually appearing on Gaia's channel, she has gained followers in the last months. Gallery 1w8wufd hfuyqssbxc n.png|Wondeful Kisekae by Tori! Category:Students Category:Sewing Club Category:Presidents Category:Females Category:3rd Years Category:Phone Addict Category:Bisexual Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Exchange Students Category:Multi-Fandom OCs Category:ThatMarsGuy's OC's Category:OCs